


Mexican fun day at Ferrari

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Simi fluff because that Mexican video made my die of happy feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexican fun day at Ferrari

The Mexican lessons were fun, even if Esteban was sometimes exasperated with Sebastian and Kimi for giggling almost constantly throughout them. Also they seemed not able to focus as they were too busy looking at each other. If you asked Esteban he would tell you their eyes looked almost full with sickeningly sweet love. 

It was strange to see Kimi look so relaxed and happy. It seemed as if in Sebastian's presence he came alive.  

They were at the final lesson now. The lesson on music. A Mariachi band was playing, filling the space with joyful music. Sebastian and Kimi were standing on ladders overlooking the band, smiling broadly at the display below. Esteban was enjoying himself playing the conductor, gesturing to Sebastian and Kimi to join in with the band. 

Sebastian turned to Kimi to say something to him but found the ladder next to him empty. He looked down at the band and to his shock he saw Kimi coming to the microphone. Kimi had a small smile on his face as he adjusted the microphone and prepared to speak into it. Sebastian's jaw dropped in amazement. What the hell was Kimi planning? 

"Guey" Kimi said into the microphone with a smirk. Causing Sebastian to laugh, a flashback to the first lesson of the afternoon. Kimi's accent sounding strange saying the words. 

But Kimi wasn't finished. He looked at Esteban who gave him an encouraging nod. Sebastian frowned, what was this about? 

Kimi took a deep breath before saying into the microphone "Sebastián, sólo quiero decir. Usted es muy importante para mí y ... te quiero" 

Sebastian's eyes grew soft and he quietly repeated "te quiero" before getting down off of the ladder and making his way over to Kimi. 

Sebastian had a small smile on his face as he gently cradled Kimi's face in his hands before quietly whispering "te quiero" and pulling him into a soft kiss. 

When they parted they were surprised to find the mariachi band cheering along with Esteban which caused them both to blush and duck their heads, both smiling happily. 

It had been a good afternoon really. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to use Te Amo or Te Quiero but apparently Te Quiero is more used in Mexico? I'm sorry for the short amount of research I did and using Google Translate. Please feel free to yell at me about that. Also for 300 odd words of fic I managed to click the edit button far more times then was actually needed.


End file.
